greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Has Come Today
is the first episode of the third season and the 37th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Addison and Alex treat an abandoned baby, George and Derek are sealed off from the rest of the hospital (possibly with plague), Izzie mourns for Denny, Meredith tries to choose between Derek and Finn, Callie and Cristina try to help Izzie, Bailey helps a distressed patient and many of the doctors have flashbacks from their past. Full Summary While Meredith's voice over talks about time, surgeries are shown, as well as Addison pressed against a door during a storm while clothes are lying on the stairs behind her. Still in her prom dress, Meredith runs out of the hospital. As the sun rises, Richard's sitting in the space where the prom happened. Addison's sitting on the bed in the trailer, holding black panties. Izzie's lying on the bathroom floor in her prom dress. The other interns are outside in the hallway. They decide it's time for them to do something, and look at Meredith. Meredith's all dark and twisty inside and now Izzie is as well. As she's lying on the floor, Izzie thinks back to Richard's speech on the first day of her internship. She turns around towards the door as it opens. Flashback. Izzie and Alex shake hands at the mixer organized by the hospital to welcome new interns. He's surprised to hear that she's a surgical intern, figuring she'd be in gyne or peds. She assures him she's hardcore. He thinks she won't last the first year. George's lying down next to Izzie. He suggests she change into something more comfortable, but she tells him to shut up. There's nothing to discuss here. He's really sorry for her. So is she. At the hospital morgue, Bailey is sitting with a guy from the funeral home. She needs to ID the body before he can take it. Someone comes over with a gurney with the body and unzips the body bags. Bailey confirms it's Denny Duquette. She signs the paper and asks when the funeral is. The guy replies that the family requested the body be sent to Memphis, so no funeral. Before the body's taken away, Bailey leans in and tells Denny that she's sorry. Meredith's making sandwiches while Cristina's reading a magazine. Cooking is what Cristina knows to do when someone dies. It's called shiva, and even though it's Jewish, she deems it's also appropriate for Denny. However, she thinks they should order in. Cristina sees Meredith attacking a comfort food sandwich and asks what she did. Meredith reminds her to put it in perspective and then says she lost her panties last night. Cristina is speechless. Meanwhile, Addison takes the panties out of the dryer, folds them, and puts them in a ziploc bag. She leaves the trailer with the panties in her handbag. Richard meets with Derek, who never left the hospital because of a craniotomy. Richard also stayed all night for the autopsy on Denny. Derek asks Richard if he's seen Meredith. Richard asks why, but Derek just needs him to get someone to cover for him. He wants to go take care of some stuff, but Bailey comes over to request his help on a head trauma. The pit's overcrowded with early flu season. In a trauma room, ER doctors are working on Giselle Toussant. She was in a car accident. While Derek takes a look at the scans, Giselle's husband tells George that they were on their way to the ER with this flu thing they couldn't shake. Giselle regains consciousness, but she's disoriented. Derek says she's leaking spinal fluid and he wants an OR. Omar starts coughing and George leaves with him to get him a bed. Two paramedics rush into the ER with a newborn that was found in a trash can. The umbilical cord's still attached. Alex takes the case and immediately sees that baby's dehydrated. He wants to start an IV and asks for a neonatal intubation, which he asks nurse Olivia to get. She says they pulled her from her floor to help down here with the flu overflow. Alex looks around and sees all the sick people. He decides to take the premature baby straight to the NICU and asks Olivia to page Addison. Addison joins Alex in the NICU. The baby's platelet count is 17,000 and a platelet transfusion didn't help. Addison asks about the mother. Alex then tells her the baby was found in a trash can at a high school. Addison asks for an ultrasound to assess the baby's abdominal bleed. Afterwards, Alex has to find the mother because they need to test for maternal platelet antibodies. A surgery would kill the baby. Addison wonders who'd do this as Olivia comes in to inform them that there are some people here, about the baby. Patricia has bad news for Richard. A new appointment came up and he better not miss it. After having evacuated the clot, Derek's making sure that there are no remaining bone fragments. He asks George about Izzie. George replies she's doing as well as can be expected. Derek says losing a patient never gets easier. George then reveals that Izzie was in love with Denny. Meredith's told Cristina the whole story about last night. Cristina tries to wrap her mind around it, since both Meredith and Derek are with other people. Meredith says Derek asked her what it meant. Cristina mocks him for that, but then admits she has the same question. Meredith doesn't know the answer. Flashback. Meredith remembers sitting on a carousel as a child, while her mother was arguing with Richard. They agreed he'd tell Adele, but he couldn't do it. As the carousel keeps turning, young Meredith watches her mother beg Richard not to leave her, but to no avail, leaving a crying Ellis calling out his name. In his office, Adele tells Richard that making an appointment seemed like the best way to get his undivided attention. She orders him to sit down when Bailey comes in to inform him that the ICD arrived, because they have a couple that apparently came in contact with the plague. Richard apologizes to Adele, but he has to deal with this. Addison approaches a bunch of bickering parents in the waiting area. She introduces herself as the doctor treating the newborn. She needs to know whose baby it is in order to treat his blood condition. All four girls claim they know nothing about the baby. One of the parents says the principal said they were the last people in the bathroom before the baby was found. A mother suggests they do DNA testing, but Addison says that'll take too long. She can do vaginal exams on each of the girls, but Lisa's father is the only one agreeing since he's convinced Lisa isn't the mother. Addison says she doesn't need their consent since the baby's life is in jeopardy. The girls still deny having anything to do with the baby. Derek finds George in the locker room and asks if Meredith went home with Izzie. George says yes. They're both heading to Meredith's house, but Derek for Meredith. However, as they want to leave, they're blocked by a man from the IDC. He says Mrs. Toussant and her husband have been in close contact with someone with the plague, which means the doctors may have been exposed as well. This room will be sealed off until they're sure that the threat has been contained. They're officially in quarantine. Richard and Bailey are talking about the quarantine. Bailey says he can go home to his wife, but he wants to stay on top of things. He walks off as Bailey's drawn to Omar yelling. An IDC guy prohibits Bailey from entering the room. Omar asks Bailey about his wife. Bailey tells him she's doing fine in recovery. Omar is losing track of time. Bailey notices he's sweating and instructs him to sit down on his bed. He again asks about Giselle. Bailey says she'll check on her. He begs Bailey not to go yet. She agrees to stay a minute. Callie shows up at Meredith's with food. She tells Meredith that George is in quarantine. She was off duty and she was thinking about Izzie, so she brought food. Meredith lets Callie in. Callie says she won't bring up McDreamy and the sex. Meredith only then realizes that Callie said quarantine. Cristina is lying down with Izzie. She tells Izzie to get off the floor and take off the dress. Izzie asks about shiva. Cristina says people bring food and family comes over. It honors the dead. There are a lot of rules, though. No work, no sex, no shaving, no clean clothes, and so on. Cristina says this doesn't have to be shiva. Izzie says they already took away his body. She'll never see him again. She decides they're doing shiva. Alex is with the four girls and asks one of them if she wants to see her baby, but his trick doesn't work. Meanwhile, Addison and Richard meeting with the parents. If someone doesn't want to submit to a vaginal exam, it's illegal to force them. Lisa's father wants to take his daughter home, but Richard says he'll have him arrested. Addison would prefer not to perform vaginal exams because it could cause bleeding and it's stressful. As the parents continue to argue, Addison's mind drifts off. Flashback. Addison is frantically trying to get Derek to listen to her as he takes her clothes out of the closet. As he goes down the stairs, she follows him and yells that it only happened one time. She doesn't know how it happened, but he was just here. Derek doesn't think that's a good excuse for her to screw his best friend. He opens the front door and throws her clothes out, and then instructs her to get out. She refuses as she wants to talk about this. He physically throws her out and closes the door. Addison starts crying and begging. He takes a moment and lets her back. She apologizes and begs for another chance. He says he's gonna go, so she can stay here. She says they can survive this, they're Addison and Derek. He says he gets nauseous looking at her. They're not Derek and Addison anymore. Addison says they don't have a chance if he goes now. He opens the door and goes. Flashback. Cristina spots Burke at the intern mixer. She walks over and tells him she's a huge fan of his. She introduces herself. He's so amazing. Burke thanks her and points out he was talking to another woman. Cristina leaves. Meanwhile, George is talking to Meredith, but she's not listening as she's too busy observing the Chief. George asks if she's new to Seattle. Meredith says she's living in her mother's house. As George talks about still living with his parents, Richard comes over and Meredith quickly walks off. George is panicking about being exposed to the plague. Derek says they'll get out as soon as the lab work comes back. George says that if Giselle actually has the plague, they also have it and they'll die in a room with dirty clothes and food in lockers. Derek is hungry and starts going through the lockers to find food. Addison tells Richard that because of the safe heaven laws, all the girls had to do was drop the baby off at a fire station or the hospital. But now, it's a mess. Richard asks what their options are. Addison says they could do blood typing. The baby has OO, so whoever has A or B is not the mother. Richard tells her to do that. As Callie's cooking, Meredith says she doesn't know what to say to Izzie. She denies being dark and twisty, and if she is, it's because she's an avoider. At that moment, Finn comes in and asks to talk. Meredith avoids and leaves to go check on Izzie. Callie tells Finn not to take it personally. It's the doctor thing. By the time they're in their late twenties, all they've done is study and think about science. They're socially retarted. She, for example, is in love with a guy who won't tell her he loves her, and here she is in his kitchen, hoping he'll notice her. This is high school with scalpels. Meredith enters the bathroom. Cristina tells her Izzie is not ready to take off the dress and get off the floor. Meredith says Finn is downstairs with Callie and asks Cristina to go. Meredith then takes Cristina's place on the floor and says she doesn't know what to say. Neither does Izzie. She asks Meredith what she felt when Dylan exploded. Meredith says that's not the same since they weren't in love. Izzie asks if she felt like she was moving in slow motion. Meredith says no. He was gone in the blink of an eye. Izzie feels like she's moving in slow motion and everyone around her is moving so fast. She wants to go back to when things were normal, when she wasn't poor Izzie with the dead fiancé. She's just stuck and everyone's hovering around her, waiting for her to do something. She'd be happy to play her part to make everyone more comfortable, but she doesn't know how to do that. She wonders how they ended up here. Derek finds a lot of food in Izzie's locker. George thinks she'll never be the same again. Derek says there are those moments that change your entire life in a split second. Richard appears in the doorway on the other side of the plastic. George asks if they can go, but the answer is no. Derek thinks back to the moment that changed his life. Flashback. Derek's in the bar as Meredith orders a straight tequila. Joe says she'll be sorry in the morning. She says she always is. Tomorrow is her first day at work. Derek joins her at the bar and orders a scotch. He asks Meredith if this is a good place to hang out. She wouldn't know since it's her first time here. He says he's new to Seattle. He came here for a job. He notices she's ignoring him. He tells her she shouldn't do that since he's someone you need to get to know to love. She says he must like himself. He replies he's just hiding his pain. They laugh. He asks about her story. She says she doesn't have a story, she's just a girl in a bar. He says he's just a guy in a bar. Alex and Addison are with the baby. He wonders how you can not notice that your kid's pregnant. Addison says parents want to see the best in their kid. He then wonders how you can throw a baby in a trash can. Addison says it's the panic of the moment, to pretend it never happened. She gets that, but she doesn't get what happens after, going back to pretend that everything's fine. Everything's not fine. A nurse comes in with the blood results: Karen and Lisa are not a match. Bailey's back outside Omar's room. He thinks his fever broke and asks about Giselle, but Bailey has bad news. Being exposed to the plague complicated things. She passed away. He starts hyperventilating. Bailey wants to go in, but the IDC guy stops her. Bailey tries to get Omar to calm down. She urges him to look at her and put his hand on her hand on the glass. He does so. She asks if he remembers her name. He does. Omar says he wants Giselle. He begs Bailey to let him out. She wishes she could help him, but she can't turn back time, even though she really wishes she could. Omar says he should have taken over the wheel. Bailey admits she should have taken over, too, but they can't go back. He can't help Giselle now. Omar asks if Bailey believes in God and the afterlife. She says she has to with what she does. When the time comes, she believes you go to a beautiful, better place. Omar breaks down. George and Derek were also informed about Giselle's death. George is sweating profusely. Derek tells him to calm down. George calls Derek an ass. He's got the hair and he's lived. He has the beautiful wife and the beautiful ex-mistress who pines for him. If George dies, he hasn't done anything. Callie told him she loved him and he just said there. Now he's going to die without a chance to tell her that he loves her. Derek asks if he loves her. He says he will soon-ish. Derek scoffs. George asks if Derek has told Meredith. Derek says no. George says he did, but it feels different with Callie. Derek says he should tell Callie before it's too late. Callie and Finn are laughing over one of his stories. Cristina and Callie leave the room. Finn tells Meredith he doesn't know what happened between her and Derek last night, and he doesn't want to. They never said they were exclusive. Finn is pissed off, though. Before he leaves, Finn says she feels like she doesn't deserve good things, but the truth is that she does. And Derek is bad for her. Finn says he is a good thing, and if there's a race, he's in. Adele scheduled an appointment with Richard. She spent her entire life waiting for him. For him to finish med school, for him to come, for him to leave that woman, but now she's done waiting. It's time for Richard to retire. Addison lets Karen, Lisa, and their parents out of the room, leaving only Shannon and Sara with their mothers. Addison says she's sort on time. She forces the girls to come with her. They arrive in the NICU where Addison shows them the boy. Addison tells the girls they're both wrong for covering this up and letting this baby suffer. He's dying and its both of their faults, and the truth will come out in time. It always does. But when it does, this baby will be dead. Shannon tears up and asks Addison not to tell her mother. Addison hugs her and thanks her for telling the truth. George is still paranoid about having the plague. Derek feels fine, except fearing that he may be too late. The IDC guy comes in and thanks them for their patience. He says they'll have to follow a course of antibiotics to be sure, but the threat has been contained. Derek quickly leaves. George runs after him. Addison and Alex are operating. Addison feels for the boy, with his mother going to juvie and his clueless grandparents. Alex says you can get over a bad childhood. All you have to do is survive. George and Derek arrive at the house. Callie runs up to George and hugs him. She was really worried. She really loves him. As Derek watches, George simply hugs her, unable to tell her that he loves her. Derek enters the kitchen, where Meredith is doing the dishes. He greets her and says he was planning on coming over this morning, but then the quarantine happened. They stand in silence for a bit until Meredith asks what this means. Derek says she has a choice to make, but he doesn't want to rush her into making it until she's ready. He had all these things he wanted to tell her this morning, but all he wants to tell her right now is that he loves her. He's been in love with her forever. He knows he's a little late to tell her that. She can take all the time she needs. He chose wrong when he had a choice to make. He wishes her good night and leaves as she tears up. Bailey's sitting on the floor in a hallway at the hospital. Richard finds Adele sitting on the waiting room. She gets up. She derives he's not going to retire. Richard says he needs more time to think. Adele says she doesn't have any more time to give. Addison pins Meredith's panties on the bulletin board, accompanied by a "lost and found" message. Cristina enters Burke's room and tells him about the shiva for Denny. She climbs into bed with him. She starts crying and tells him to never die. He says he'll do his best and comforts her. Izzie's still lying on the floor as she flashes back to the intern mixer. Meredith, Cristina, and Alex (with Olivia) leave the party. Izzie and George stay behind a bit. Izzie is amazed that they're gonna be actual surgeons tomorrow. Meredith helps Izzie to get up. Izzie is ready now. Meredith unzips her dress. Cast 301MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 301CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 301IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 301AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 301GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 301MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 301RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 301AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 301CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 301PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 301DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 301FinnDandridge.png|Finn Dandridge 301AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 301Shannon'sMom.png|Shannon's Mom 301OliviaHarper.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 301Lisa'sDad.png|Lisa's Dad 301Sara'sMom.png|Sara's Mom 301Karen'sMom.png|Karen's Mom 301Joe.png|Joe 3x01Patricia.png|Patricia Murphy 301EllisGrey.png|Ellis Grey 301ERResident.png|ER Doctor (Center) 301Shannon.png|Shannon 301Sara.png|Sara 301Paramedic.png|Paramedic 301FuneralHomeGuy.png|Funeral Home Guy 301HazmatGuy.png|Hazmat Guy 301GiselleToussant.png|Giselle Toussant 301IDCDude.png|IDC Dude 301Karen.png|Karen 301Lisa.png|Lisa 301YoungMeredith.png|Young Meredith 301OmarToussant.png|Omar Toussant Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Chris O'Donnell as Dr. Finn Dandridge Guest Stars *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Jessica Tuck as Shannon's Mom *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper *Pepper Sweeney as Lisa's Dad *Joanie Fox as Sara's Mom *Mia Wesley as Karen's Mom *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia Murphy *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey Co-Starring *Jeremy Rabb as ER Doctor *Haley Ramm as Shannon *Kelli King as Sara *Wayne Lopez as Paramedic *Frank Merino as Funeral Home Guy *Damon Standifer as Hazmat Guy *Elizabeth Goldstein as Giselle *Matt Crabtree as IDC Dude *Alexandra Brandl as Karen *Paulina Olszynski as Lisa *Nicolette Collier as Young Meredith Uncredited *Steve Harris as Omar Toussant Medical Notes Derek's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Ruptured saccular aneurysm *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Craniotomy Derek told Richard he did a craniotomy on a ruptured saccular aneurysm. Giselle Toussant *'Diagnosis:' **Car accident injuries **Plague **Dural laceration *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Giselle, 42, was in a car accident while driving to the ER for what she thought was flu symptoms. She was taken directly to the OR for a brain injury. After surgery, she was still unstable because of the plague symptoms and she ultimately died. Omar Toussant *'Diagnosis:' **Plague *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Isolation Omar and his wife, Giselle, were in a car accident on the way to the hospital after being exposed to the plague. He was okay other than the plague symptoms, so he was placed in an isolation room while they waited for test results. Karen *'Diagnosis:' **Possible match for maternal platelet antibodies for preemie *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Blood typing After paramedics brought the preemie in, it was discovered that one of four girls gave birth to him. The preemie had an emergency blood condition that required maternal platelet antibodies from the mother. Tests confirmed that she was not the mother. Lisa *'Diagnosis:' **Possible match for maternal platelet antibodies for preemie *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Blood typing After paramedics brought the preemie in, it was discovered that one of four girls gave birth to him. The preemie had an emergency blood condition that required maternal platelet antibodies from the mother. Tests confirmed that she was not the mother. Sara *'Diagnosis:' **Possible match for maternal platelet antibodies for preemie *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Blood typing After paramedics brought the preemie in, it was discovered that one of four girls gave birth to him. The preemie has an emergency blood condition that required maternal platelet antibodies from the mother. Tests confirmed that she was a possible match, but she was later found not to be the mother. Shannon *'Diagnosis:' **Match for maternal platelet antibodies for preemie *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (OB/GYN and fetal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Blood typing **Maternal platelet transfusion After paramedics brought the preemie in, it was discovered that one of four girls gave birth to him. The preemie had an emergency blood condition that required maternal platelet antibodies from the mother. Tests confirmed that she was a possible match, but after confessing that she was the mother, treatment began to transfuse her platelets to her baby. Preemie *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity **Abdominal bleeding **Emergent blood condition *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (neonatal surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **NICU Care **IVIG **Surgery Paramedics brought in a premature newborn found in a trash can at a high school. He was taken directly to the NICU, where his platelet count was low. Transfusion didn't help and he had abdominal bleeding. He had an emergent blood condition, which meant they needed to figure out which of the four possible girls was his mother. Once they identified her, they took him into surgery to be transfused with maternal platelet antibodies. ER Patients *'Diagnosis:' **Influenza *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' The ER was overrun with patients being treated for influenza. Music "Lullaby" - The Dixie Chicks "Take Me Anywhere" - Tegan and Sara "Quicksand" - Sleeping at Last "Nothing Brings Me Down" - Emilíana Torrini "Gone Daddy Gone" - Gnarls Barkley "Under the Milky Way" - Grant Lee Philips "All I Need" - Mat Kearney Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by The Chambers Brothers. *This episode scored 25.41 million viewers, making it the most watched season premiere in the series' history. *This is the first episode Meredith has not been in the hospital. This is also the first episode for Izzie and Callie. *This is the first flashback episode. *As of this episode, Sara Ramírez joins the main cast as Callie Torres. *The season 3 extended DVD-box includes an audio commentary on an extended version of the episode by Kate Walsh and Chandra Wilson. **Kate revealed that in some OR scenes, the crew would tape Justin's lines to her scrubs when he couldn't remember the medical dialogue. **During her first season, Kate had fake "lady nails" that Patrick Dempsey used to tease her about. She got rid of them over hiatus. * The scene in which Patricia tells Richard that he has another appointment is omitted from the Netflix version of this episode. Gallery Episode Stills 3x01-1.jpg 3x01-2.jpg 3x01-3.jpg 3x01-4.jpg 3x01-5.jpg 3x01-6.jpg 3x01-7.jpg 3x01-8.jpg 3x01-9.jpg 3x01-10.jpg Quotes :Cristina: You and McDreamy did the Nasty Nasty? :(Meredith glares at her) :Meredith: Cristina! :Cristina: I'm not judging! I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it. I mean, you are with Finn and he's with Addison. :Meredith: He's married to Addison. :Cristina: YEAH! Well what did Derek say? :Meredith: He said "Meredith what does this mean?" :Cristina: Ugh! Ok! He has sex with you and he's standing there all McGuilty and all he can say is "Oh, What does this mean?" What does this mean? ---- :Meredith: Why are you all looking at me? :Cristina: Well, this is familiar territory for you. :Meredith: There is nothing familiar abut this! Unfamiliar! Denny died. The man she loves, died. :Cristina: Yeah, but you're all dark and twisty inside. :Meredith: I am not dark and twisty! :Cristina: What, with the Alzheimers thing and the father you don't talk to. :Alex: And the tequila thing and the inappropriate men thing. :George: You are dark and twisty inside, Meredith, and now Izzie is dark and twisty inside. :Meredith: So all of a sudden I'm the president of people with crappy lives? ---- :Addison: If that baby isn't treated, he's going to die. Now, I can do vaginal exams on each of the girls. :Karen's Mom: My daughter is 14 years old! She's not sexually active, and I won't have you violating her body! :Lisa's Dad: You won't have it because you know it's your kid! Tell you what. You have my consent. Do whatever it takes to prove that my Lisa is innocent. :Karen's Mom: You are a sick bastard. Do you know that? :Addison: A child's life is in jeopardy here! Now, it's not your consent that I need. (looks at the girls) :Sara: We didn't do anything wrong. :Lisa: Yeah, just because we were in there doesn't mean it's our baby. :Shannon: Do we look like the kind of girls who get pregnant and throw their kids in the trash? ---- :Addison: (when she brings Shannon and Sara over to see the baby) There he is. That's your son. I want you both to look at him, because it's not true that you did nothing wrong. You both are wrong. You're wrong for covering this up, you're wrong for lying about it, and you're wrong for letting this little baby. This sweet, innocent, beautiful little boy suffer like this. He's dying, and it's your fault. It's both of your faults, and the thing is, the truth will come out. In time, it will come out. It always does. It just... it just does. And when it does, this baby will be dead. :Sara: (long pause) Shannon... :Shannon: (near tears) Don't tell my mom, okay? :Addison: (heaves a sigh of relief and gives Shannon a hug) Thank you. Thank you for telling the truth. ---- :Shannon's Mom: (about Shannon) Well, it's obvious, then. The baby can't possibly be Shannon's. Look at her! Nobody can stay a size two and be pregnant. Trust me, I've tried it. :Sara's Mom: What are you saying? :Shannon's Mom: Just that Sara is a little pudgy. :Sara's Mom: At least she's not sleeping around! :Addison: Girls, I am a little short on time here... :Shannon's Mom: Shannon didn't even think about boys until she started hanging out with Sara. :Sara's Mom: You've got some nerve! :Addison: Do I need to remind you two who the teenagers are here? :Sara's Mom: She started it! :Addison: Enough! ---- :Addison: (while operating on a baby boy) Poor little guy. As soon as he's better, he's getting turned over to a mother who's going to juvie and grandparents who are so clueless, they didn't even realize their own kid was pregnant. Imagine the kind of life he's going to have. :Alex: You can get over a bad childhood. I mean, you can have the worst crap in the world happen to you. You can get over it. All you gotta do is survive. ---- :Alex: How do you not know your kid's pregnant? :Addison: You love your kids, you want to see the best in them. :Alex: Okay, then how do you have a baby and throw it in a trash can? :Addison: Something happens, and you panic. You freeze, and you wanna hide it and pretend like it didn't happen... I get that. :Alex: You get that? :Addison: I do. I just don't get what happens afterward. I don't get how you go back to class and pretend like everything's fine, everything's not fine. See Also de:Alle Zeit der Welt fr:Avec le temps... Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes